


Supervision

by Lucihoe



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fae & Fairies, How Do I Tag, I dont know how to tag, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i just wanted to see more long fics of my biy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucihoe/pseuds/Lucihoe
Summary: Lucio has been hunting the animals in the forest for sport and angers the Fae. They send a high ranking general to supervise him.(Haven't written a fanfic in the longest time so be nice)
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You
Kudos: 8





	Supervision

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written since I was 12 so here we are. I wanted to post at least something for Lucio's birthday so I'm posting the first chapter unfinished.
> 
> Enjoy:)

“Montag Morgasson...”

A voice...

Then...

A hand...

Grabbing his face so he can’t look away from them…

Big bright green eyes with pupils like that of a cat’s...

“Montag Morgasson of the Scourge of the south, you have angered the Fae if the forest by killing the animals in it for sport and therefore angered us. As a punishment, you will be put under supervision by one of our high ranking generals.”

***  
Lucio woke up with a start and found himself gasping and sweaty. He shut his eyes tight and tried to compose himself. 

What type of dream was that? It couldn’t be real right? I mean Fae don’t exist, right?

That’s when he hears someone clear their throat. His head shoots up and he comes face to face with a grey-haired girl leaning way too close to his face.

“AA--”

The girl immediately put a hand over his mouth cutting off his scream.

“Montag Morgasson I’ve been sent here by the Fae of the forest, my name is Solia. You have put under supervision. I will be watching you over a period of time and deciding if you deserve to live or die depending on your actions. I will now remove my hand and if you make noise to alert the guards I will have to take jurassic measures to silence both you and the guards, do you understand?”


End file.
